The Real Truth
by Gia-XY
Summary: Semua belum tentu seperti hal-hal yang terlihat. Kadang ada hal yang kita lewatkan tanpa kita sadari./ "Damare! Aku tidak sudi mengakui kalau jiwaku dan jiwamu adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah! Itu istilah dan kenyataan yang sangat menjijikkan!"/ SPOILER ALERT! Gender bender/Shounen-ai!
1. Truth 1: Other Meaning of One Soul, Two

**The Real Truth**

**.**

**By: **_Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Semua belum tentu seperti hal-hal yang terlihat. Kadang ada hal yang kita lewatkan tanpa kita sadari./ "_Damare_! Aku tidak sudi mengakui kalau jiwaku dan jiwamu adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah! Itu istilah dan kenyataan yang sangat menjijikkan!"

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **_©_ Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

_**Story **_© _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, AR, Gender bender/Shounen-ai, Maybe OOC, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, dll._

**.**

**Truth 1**

_Other Meaning of One Soul, Two Bodies_

**.**

**.**

"… Yuu … ma …. Yuuma …. Yuuma …?"

Hanya nama itu yang kupanggil sejak aku barusan membuka kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku.

Kegelapan …. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan … warna hitam ….

Tanganku tergantung ke atas. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku, tetapi tidak bisa. Sesuatu seperti melilit pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat, dan rasanya lilitan itu semakin kuat saat aku menarik tanganku tadi ….

Bukan hanya tangan … kakiku juga …. Ada apa ini sebenarnya …?

Tunggu! Aku ingat! Terakhir kali … Vector menangkapku, dan … membawaku kembali ke _Varian Sekai _…. Lalu …, Yuuma! Ya, Yuuma! Tsukumo Yuuma! Ukh, gawat! Aku tidak ada di sampingnya untuk melindunginya saat ini! Yuuma! Apa dia baik-baik saja!?

"Yuuma!? YUUMA!? _YUUMAAAAAAA!_"

Aku terus berteriak dengan kencang. Aku tidak peduli jika suaraku habis untuk memanggil nama Yuuma. Aku hanya ingin memastikan ia aman saat pandanganku luput darinya!

"Hei, bisa pelankan suaramu sedikit? Gendang telingaku bisa pecah kalau kau meneriakkan nama Yuuma-_kun_ milikku seperti itu."

Teriakanku langsung terhenti begitu mendengar suara itu. Kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku melebar. Seharusnya suara itu teredam oleh teriakanku sehingga aku tidak mendengarnya, tetapi entah mengapa … aku bisa mendengar suara itu …. Tunggu, itu bukannya … suaraku sendiri …?

Refleks, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok yang kulihat saat itu sukses membuat kedua permata _amethyst _milikku terbelalak lebar. Walau tempat ini gelap, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok di depanku. Itu … bukannya diriku sendiri …?

Hei, tunggu, tadi ia bilang apa …? "Yuuma-_kun_ milikku"? Beraninya ia …! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil dan meng-_claim_ Yuuma seperti itu!

"_Ara_ …, kenapa kau _shock_ dan marah begitu …, Shingetsu Rei …?"

Sosok di depanku menyeringai lebar, seakan ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku, dan sengaja menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. Benar-benar … ia mebuatku naik darah ….

Tetapi, sungguh …, ini … tidak mungkin, 'kan …? Aku pernah mendengar yang namanya _doppelganger_ di dunia manusia, tetapi aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu benar-benar nyata …. Kalau begitu, yang di depanku ini … siapa …?

Dan lagi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku saat ia meng-_claim_ Yuuma adalah miliknya. Yuuma adalah bawahanku, dan hanya aku yang berhak memerintah dan memilikinya!

Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan memasang wajah marah.

"_DARE DA_!?"

Sosok itu tertawa bak maniak mendengar pertanyaanku. Kertakan gigiku semakin kencang, seakan aku sedang mengigit dan memakan lelaki cerminanku itu hidup-hidup. Siapa ia sebenarnya!?

Lelaki itu lalu berhenti tertawa, dan kembali menyeringai lebar. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"_Ara_, masa kau lupa aku siapa?"

Nada bertanya lelaki itu, benar-benar membuatku mual dan naik darah. Ia seperti memang sengaja ingin membuatku marah dan mengamuk. Oh, ia pasti senang sekali melihatku marah dan tidak bisa melawan sekarang ini.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa maniak. Jujur saja, aku benci tawanya …. Membuat perutku mulas saja …. Rasanya ingin aku sekarang juga menghancurkan benda yang melilit kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakiku, lalu menonjok lelaki itu tepat di wajahnya.

Lelaki itu menghentikan tawanya, lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"_Okay_, karena aku baik, maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu …."

Tatapan matanya langsung berubah menjadi penuh percaya diri. Seringaiannya semakin lebar.

"_Ore-sama wa_ …."

Tiba-tiba sebuah kristal berwarna merah berbentuk belah ketupat muncul di dada lelaki itu dan bersinar. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, menahan cahaya yang masuk dan menyilaukan kedua permata _amethyst _milikku.

_Variarphose_ …, ya, aku yakin ia melakukan _Variaphose_ …. Berarti ia adalah … _VARIAN_!?

Benar saja dugaanku! Di depanku, kini berdiri sesosok_ Varian_ berkulit abu-abu dengan sepasang sayap membentang dari belakang punggungnya.

Aku menggeram kesal melihat sosok _Varian_ di depanku. Bisa-bisanya Varian itu meniru sosokku! Apa motifnya sebenarnya?!

"_Jyan jyan jyan_ …! _Ore_ Vector! _Mou hitori no_ 'Shingetsu Rei'! Oh, dan tentunya aku juga adalah "Shingetsu Rei"! Ahahahaha!"

Lagi-lagi tawa menjijikkan itu …. Dan lagi, beraninya ia menyebut dirinya _mou hitori no_ "Shingetsu Rei"! Hanya aku yang boleh memakai nama Shingetsu Rei—sahabat baik dari Tsukumo Yuuma!

"_TEMEE_! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MEMAKAI SOSOKKU DAN MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI 'SHINGETSU REI', HAH!?"

Emosiku sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, apalagi sejak mengetahui sosok di depanku adalah Vector, _Varian_ yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutanku dan menyebabkan banyak masalah di _Varian Sekai_! _Varian_ yang hobinya mempersulit pekerjaanku sebagai _Varian's Guardian_!

Vector kembali tertawa. Bedanya, kali ini ia terdengar seperti menahan tawa kencangnya itu, yang jelas-jelas terdengar olehku.

"Ihihihi! Ya, ampun! Kejam sekali! Aku juga berhak memakai nama Shingetsu Rei, bukan hanya kau! Tentu saja kauingat kalau kita berdua ini "sama", 'kan? Itu berarti tidak aneh kalau sosok manusiaku sama dengan sosokmu …!"

Aku terhenyak mengingat kenyataan yang disebutkan oleh Vector. Kenyataan yang paling kubenci selama ini …. Kenyataan bahwa … aku, Shingetsu Rei … dan Vector … adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah ….

Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, tetapi kudengar terjadi suatu kesalahan di kehidupan masa laluku—masa lalu _kami_—sehingga akhirnya jiwa kami menjadi terpisah seperti ini. Herannya, walau sebenarnya kami satu jiwa, sifat dan pemikiran kami berbeda jauh, entah karena apa. Spesies kami juga berbeda. Vector adalah _Varian_, sedangkan aku hanya _Half Varian_.

"_Damare_! Aku tidak sudi mengakui kalau jiwaku dan jiwamu adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah! Itu istilah dan kenyataan yang sangat menjijikkan!"

Ya, benar, ia tidak berhak mengakui bahwa kami adalah satu jiwa yang sama. Apalagi mengakui bahwa ia adalah Shingetsu Rei, atau sahabat dari Tsukumo Yuuma. Aku yang selama ini menjalani hidup sebagai Shingetsu Rei dan berjuang menjadi sahabat dari Yuuma! Bukan ia!

"Ahahaha! Semangat sekali, _Mou hitori no ore_! Tetapi ingat kata-kataku, apa pun yang kaukatakan, aku akan tetap mengatakan pada Yuuma bahwa akulah Shingetsu Rei, lalu … DUAR! Kepercayaannya padamu selama ini akan hancur berkeping-keping! AHAHAHAHA!"

Kali ini tawanya lebih kencang dan gila dari sebelumnya. Sialan, sepertinya ia menikmati penderitaanku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukan semua ini!

Aku tidak ingin kepercayaan Yuuma padaku runtuh! Kepercayaan yang sudah kubangun sejak beberapa bulan terkhir ini tidak boleh hancur begitu saja! Yuuma, kumohon sadarlah, makhluk licik ini bukan aku!

"_Aa_, _Keibu_, kau harus tahu, betapa indahnya wajahmu saat ini untuk dilihat! Wajah panik, gelisah, kesal, marah, dan ketakutan …. Aku yakin Yuuma-_kun_ akan bangga padaku karena dapat membuatmu berwajah seperti ini dengan bantuannya …!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada bangga, Vector kembali mengeluarkan tawa gilanya. Aku menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Vector.

Ia meniru nada bicaraku saat aku menyamar menjadi Shingetsu Rei yang polos … yang bertindak seakan dirinya hanya seorang pecundang bodoh yang bangga akan hal-hal kecil …. Ia tidak akan bisa meniruku dan apa yang kulakukan begitu saja! Aku yakin Yuuma akan sadar bahwa Vector bukan aku! Sama sekali bukan!

"_Aa_, waktuku habis …. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum Miza-_chan _mengomeliku! Oh, ya, karena aku kasihan melihatmu, aku akan memberi tahumu rencanaku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik kalau kau ingin tahu. Aku, Mizael, dan Durbe akan pergi ke _Sargasso_, menghadapi Yuuma-_kun_ dan teman-temannya di sana. Kau masih ingat efek _field Sargasso_, 'kan?"

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Vector. _Sargasso_ …. Ia … bercanda …, 'kan …? Bagaimana bisa ia melawan Yuuma di tempat berbahaya seperti itu!? Ia pasti sengaja ingin menjebak Yuuma dan yang lainnya!

"Ah, ya, tenang saja, kau mendapat keuntungan dari rencanaku juga, kok. Setelah Yuuma kalah, aku akan membawanya ke _Varian Sekai_. Tetapi dapat kujamin, saat itu ia pasti sudah membencimu, jadi aku tidak yakin kalian akan bisa bertemu kembali lalu melakukan adegan berpelukan …. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengatakan pada Yuuma kalau kau dan aku bukanlah orang yang sama …. Ehehehehe …."

Kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku kembali terbelalak. Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Kedua telapak tanganku tekepal kencang. Aku yakin, saat ini ekspresi marah pasti terpsang jelas di wajahku.

"VECTOOOOOOOOOR!"

Tawa maniak Vector terdengar jelas begitu aku berteriak. Rasanya ingin aku melayangkan kepalan tanganku dan menghajar Varian di depanku sampai ia meninggal. Sayangnya, tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah lengah lebih dulu dan kini tidak bisa bergerak.

Sebuah _portal_ terbentuk, Vector melangkah menuju _portal _itu, masih sambil mengeluarkan tawa menjijikkannya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"AHAHAHA! Kalau begitu, tunggulah sampai aku kembali dan membawa Yuuma-_kun_ tersayang, _Mou hitori no ore_ …! Ahahahahaha! Yuuma-_kun_, tunggulah aku …!"

Vector lalu menghilang menjadi partikel-partikel kecil bersamaan dengan _portal_ tersebut.

"KEMBALI KAU, VECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHMU, LALU—"

Kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku terbelalak lebar. Aku lalu terbatuk. Benda yang melilit kedua pasang tangan dan kakiku tiba-tiba rasanya seperti … menghisap energiku …. Ini pasti salah satu rencana Vector!

Semakin lama, rasaya energiku semakin menghilang karena dihisap oleh benda-benda ini. Napasku melemah. Untuk bernapas saja sulit, apalagi bicara dan berteriak. Mataku semakin lama semakin berat dan perlahan mulai menutup.

"… _Ikite_ …. _Anzen ni _… _shite kudasai _…, _Yuuma … _kun_ …._"

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Okay, pertama, ini arti untuk istilah-istilah Jepang di atas:

_**Varian Sekai**_**: Dunia **_**Varian**_

_**Kun**_**: Panggilan untuk memanggil lelaki. Kadang bisa dipakai juga untuk memanggil wanita.**

_**Ara**_**: Wah**

_**Dare da?**_**: Siapa?**

_**Ore-sama wa**_**: Aku adalah**

_**Ore-sama**_**: Aku dalam bentuk **_**non-formal**_** dan percaya diri berlebihan**

_**Ore**_**: Aku dalam bentuk **_**non-formal**_

_**Mou hitori no**_** "Shingetsu Rei": "Shingetsu Rei" yang lain**

_**Temee**_**: Kau dalam bentuk tidak sopan, atau biasa digunakan saat kesal atau marah**

_**Damare**_**!: Diam!**

_**Mou hitori no ore**_**: Diriku yang satunya**

_**Keibu**_**: Inspektur polisi**

_**Chan**_**: Panggilan untuk memangil perempuan**

_**Ikite**_**: Hiduplah**

_**Anzen ni shite kudasai**_**: **_**Please be safe**_** (Saya tidak tahu bentuk Indonesianya apa)**

Yap, _fic_ _**ZEXAL**_ Indonesia pertama. _Fic_ ini diperuntukkan bagi para penonton _**ZEXAL**_ yang sudah menonton sampai ke _episode_ 97\. Saya gak mau disalahkan karena kalian dapat _spoiler_, bagi yang belun nonton. Saya 'kan sudah memasang peringatan di atas, sampai pakai _bold_, _italic_, dan _underline_ pula.

Ini cuma _fic_ iseng yang saya buat saat pikiran liar saya mulai berjalan. Kalau saya punya pikiran liar lagi, ya saya _update_ lagi. Jadi, dengan demikian, _status fic_ ini tidak akan saya pasang _complete_.

_Okay_, sekian, maaf atas kesalahan yang ada. _Thanks for reading_!


	2. Truth 2: Vision

**The Real Truth**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Reruntuhan kedua yang kami datangi adalah sebuah istana di tengah sebuah pulau. Istana ini ... aneh ...

.

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **__ Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

_**Story © **__Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, AR, Maybe OOC, Shounen-ai, Gender bender, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, __etc__._

**.**

**Truth 2**

_Vision_

**.**

**.**

"… Ia hidup sebagai orang yang suka mencuri nyawa orang lain di sekitarnya. Hanya tinggal sendirian, _Ouji_ lalu mengambil nyawanya sendiri. Leganda terkutuk …. Ah!" Kedua mata milik _Imouto_ Shark yang menyala hijau terang lalu terbelalak kaget setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Nyala hijau di kedua mata _Imouto_ Shark lalu kembali seperti semula, menjadi _bloody pink_, dan menutup. _Imouto_ Shark lalu ambruk. Untungnya, sebelum ia ambruk di atas tangga batu yang sedang kami telusuri ini, Shark dengan sigap menangkap adik kembarnya itu.

"Rio!" Seru Shark panik. _Imouto_ Shark lalu berusaha tersenyum kepada kembarannya.

"_Daijoubu_ …," ucap _Imouto_ Shark, berusaha meyakinkan Shark bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terdiam, kembali memutar ulang cerita tentang Legenda Istana Terkutuk yang kami tempati saat ini.

Seorang pangeran tinggal di istana ini. Ia kekanakan dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ia mencurigai orang-orang, dan mengadili orang-orang seenaknya. Ia hidup sebagai orang yang suka mencuri nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya tersisa dirinya sebagai orang yang hidup, ia lalu mengambil nyawanya sendiri.

Aku lalu menoleh ke bagian bawah tangga dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gelap, sangat gelap. Entah apa yang ada di ujung sana.

"… Istana Kerajaan Terkutuk …" Aku tahu legenda ini, tapi … darimana …? Dan lagi, aku merasa ada yang janggal dari cerita yang kudengar barusan. Ada bagian yang kurang, tetapi apa …? Dan istana ini, kenapa rasanya … _familiar _…? Padahal, seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah datang ke istana ini.

Kedua permata _ruby_ milikku terbelalak lebar. Pemandangan di sekitarku lalu berubah. Astral dan yang lainnya menghilang. Aku menoleh ke sekitar, mencari teman-temanku. Sayangnya, bukannya teman-temanku yang kutemukan, aku malah mendapati seorang lelaki yang berjalan turun dengan langkah pelan dari atas tangga dengan napas memburu sambil menggendong seorang gadis di kedua lengannya. Gadis itu sepertinya pingsan, karena aku tidak melhat gadis itu bergerak atau melakukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tersadar.

Aku menyipitkan kedua permata _ruby_ milikku, berusaha melihat sosok kedua orang itu. Percuma, wajah mereka tidak terlihat. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan melewatiku, seakan aku tidak ada di sini. Aku lalu membalikkan tubuhku, menoleh ke arah kedua sosok itu.

"_Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada Nasch …. Sudah cukup ia mengambil segalanya dariku …. Kini giliranku untuk merebut segala sesuatu darinya …. Mungkin ia memenangkan _duel _itu, tetapi ia tetap gagal merebutmu kembali …, hal yang paling berharga baginya di samping adik kembarnnya, Merag …. Ahahaha … HAHAHAHA!" _Lelaki itu tertawa kencang bagaikan seorang maniak. Kedua permata _ruby_ milikku kembali terbelalak mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.Nasch …? Itu bukannya nama samaran yang digunakan oleh _varian_ bernama Durbe itu kemarin? Dan, siapa Merag yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu?

"—ma …. Yuuma …. _Yuuma_ …!" Kedua permata _ruby_ milikku terbelalak kaget mendengar suara Astral memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Teman-temanku, mereka kini sudah kembali ke tempat ini. Kalau begitu, di mana mereka tadi …?

Aku lalu menoleh ke bawah tangga. Lelaki itu dan gadis yang ada di gendongannya … mereka berdua menghilang ….

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuuma? Kau sepertinya tadi terbengong dengan wajah kaget selama beberapa detik," jelas Astral padaku. Aku memasang wajah kaget mendengar penjelasan Astral. Aku? Terbengong? Tetapi … tadi bukannya ….

"_Sepertinya itu hanya pengelihatan kita, Yuuma …." _Aku memasang wajah kesal mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Aku lalu memasang senyum manis ke arah Astral, berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan suara barusan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Astal," ucapku berbohong.

Astral sepertinya tahu aku berbohong. Tetapi, sebelum Astral sempat membalas ucapanku, aku buru-buru mengajak Astral dan yang lainnya untuk menuruni tangga, berusaha mengalihkan topik. Kami lalu lanjut berjalan menuruni tangga. Entah kenapa, di setiap langkahku, aku selalu merasa semakin lama langkahku semakin berat. Napasku memburu, seakan ada sesuatu yang menekanku. Apa-apaan ini? Perasaan macam apa ini?

"_Kau merasakannya juga, 'kan, Yuuma?" _Aku memejamkan kedua permata ruby milikku rapat-rapat, menahan kekesalan yang kerasakan begitu mendengar suara itu.

_Berisik! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam, sih?! _Aku ingin berkata aku tidak merasakan apa pun, tetapi aku tahu, suara itu tahu segalanya tentangku ….

"_Karena aku juga merasakannya, Yuuma …. Aku merasa mengenali tempat ini …." _Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, masih memejamkan kedua permata _ruby_-ku sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.Tiba-tiba, aku merasa kakiku yang seharusnya menapak tepat di atas anak tangga, hanya menapak di ujung anak tangga dengan ujung belakang kakiku. Alhasil, kedua permata _ruby_ milikku terbelalak lebar, dan aku terpeleset sukses jatuh.

"AAAAAH!" Aku kembali memejamkan kedua permata _ruby_ milikku rapat-rapat, tidak ingin melihat kejadian saat aku jatuh menabrak anak-anak tangga ini nantinya.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh detik, seharusnya aku jatuh dan menabrak anak-anak tangga batu yang keras, tetapi kenapa aku melah merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat yang memeluk tubuhku?

Perlahan, aku membuka kedua permata ruby milikku, berusaha melihat "benda" apa sepertinya menyelamatkanku dari tangga batu yang sedang kuinjak.

"Cepat menyingkir, Bodoh. Hanya karena badanmu kecil, bukan berarti kau bisa bersandar padaku seenaknya." Aku terkesiap kaget, lalu buru-buru menyingkir dari "orang" yang menangkapku, Shark. Aku lalu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalaku dan tertawa canggung.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak sengaja, Shark," ucapku, masih sambil tertawa, berusaha mencairkan sesuana canggung. _Imouto_ Shark dan Kotori ikut tertawa kecil, sedangkan Shark hanya menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Jangan bengong lain kali," ucap Shark. Ia lalu lanjut menuruni tangga. Tidak ingin tertinggal, aku, Astral, _Imouto_ Shark, dan Kotori, langsung buru-buru ikut menyusulnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, pengelihatan yang tadi itu … apa …? Dan sebenarnya ada apa dengan istana ini? Kenapa aku merasa mengenal istana ini? Kenapa setiap langkahku, aku semakin merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhku? Apa aku pernah ke sini? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting? Apa pengelihatan tadi ada hubungannya denganku? Ah, tetapi aku yakin, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya _amnesia_. Kalau begitu … apa …?

"_Tidak akan kuserahkan …. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun … aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu …."_

_Deg!_

Suara … siapa …? Suaranya lebih berat daripada suara wanita yang biasa selalu kudengar bicara di dalam kepalaku. Ini suara lelaki, tepatnya mirip suara lelaki yang ada di pengelihatanku tadi. Tetapi bisa saja, 'kan …?

_He-hei …, jangan main-main! Kau! Pasti itu kau 'kan?! Hei, jawab aku!_

"_Bukannya kau menyuruhku diam? Dan, bukan, itu … bukan suaraku …." _Aku menelan ludahku. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Tidak, bukan, ini bukan rasa takut …. Rasanya ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang lain yang kurasakan …. Perasaan macam apa ini …? Gelisah, khawatir, cemas, bingung, semua menyatu jadi satu dalam diriku.

Semoga ini bukan suatu pertanda buruk ….

**~XxX~**

"Tetapi apa kaupikir aku menerima _damage_ tanpa tujuan apa pun?" _Number 96_ yang baru saja menerima _effect _dari kartu yang dipakai Astral, menatap Astral dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Apa?" Astral berucap dengan nada sedikit kaget.

_Grrk!_

Aku menoleh ke sampingku, berusaha mengecek apa yang terjadi sampai ada suara seperti benda tergeser. Suara apa yang tadi itu …?

"Apa?" tanyaku refleks, karena mendengar suara aneh itu.

_Syuuuung!_

Sebuah benda, yang belum terlihat jelas olehku, kini melayang ke arahku. Menyadari benda itu adalah sebuah pisau raksasa, aku langsung terbelalak kaget. Refleks, aku berjongkok dan menunduk sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"HUAAAAA!"

"Aaah!"

"Akh!"

"Yuuma!"

_Syuuung!_

Pisau besar itu kembali melayang melewati atas kepalaku. Ya, ampun …, kalau saja aku tidak berjongkok tadi, mungkin kepalaku sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyaku heran sambil menengok ke arah pisau besar itu.

"Oooh, aku lupa!"

Mendengar suara Vector, aku menoleh ke arah singgasana yang kini ditempati oleh salah satu _varian_ itu. Vector kini menyeringai puas ke arahku.

"Saat _Life Point_ milik _Number 96_ berkurang, perangkap _Himei no Meikyuu_ ini, salah satunya akan aktif," jelas Vector dengan nada santai, seakan tidak ada satu nyawa pun yang akan melayang karena ulahnya dan _Number 96_.

"A-apa katamu?!" tanyaku kaget sambil berdiri.

_Syuuung!_

Pisau besar itu kembali melayang ke arahku. Untungnya aku lebih dulu memundurkan tubuhku, sehingga nyawaku belum sempat melayang karena terkena sabetan pisau besar itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vector tertawa senang bak seorang maniak, seakan ia sangat senang melihatku dan Astral menderita. Ah, salah, ia _memang_ senang melihatku dan Astral menderita ….

"Sialan …!" Seruku kesal.

_Okay_, saatnya aku menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Saat ini, di ruangan besar yang sejak tadi disebut-sebut dengan sebutan _Himei no Meikyuu_ oleh Vector ini, Astral sedang _duel_ dengan _Number 96_. Kenapa Astral yang _duel_, bukannya aku? Yah, tanya saja pada si menyebalkan Vector!

Awalnya, karena_ sedikit_ kesalahan, aku tidak sengaja mengaktifkan perangkap yang ada di istana ini, dan kami semua berakhir di dalam penjara yang berbeda, kecuali Kotori dan Rio, mereka berdua dalam satu penjara. _Okay_, sampai di sana memang salahku, tetapi selanjutnya, bukan aku! Kami sama sekali tidak menyangka Vector ada di istana yang sama dengan kami, dan sampai dengan selama di ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan letak penjara yang mengurung kami. Menurut pengamatanku, sepertinya ruangan ini memang ruangan untuk menghukum para penjahat pada zaman Pangeran yang diceritakan _Imouto_ Shark tadi.

Vector lalu menawarkan _duel _dengan _ante rule_. Vector mempertaruhkan _Number_ yang didapatkannya di reruntuhan ini. Awalnya kukira aku yang akan _duel_ dengan Vector, sayangnya Vector lebih licik dari apa yang ada di bayanganku.

Vector mengeluarkanku dari penjara, lalu menempatkanku di atas sebuah pilar. Ia membuatku meluncur dari penjara tempatku sampai aku hampir jatuh ke jurang yang idak kuketahui kedalamannya. Lalu, Vector membuat Astral _duel_ dengan _Number 96_. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya _Number 96_ bisa bersedia untuk bekerja sama dengan Vector. Aku yakin Vector menggunakan cara licik. Apa? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, tidak aneh kalau aku mengatainya, 'kan?

Awalnya kukira Vector hanya ingin membuat Astral kehilangan fokusnya karena panik memikirkanku. Sayangnya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Vector lebih licik dari apa yang kupikirkan. Seperti yang terjadi tadi, setiap _Life Point_ milik _Number 96_ berkurang, maka akan ada perangkap yang aktif dan mengincarku. Aku yakin, mereka sengaja membuat Astral tidak bisa menyerang.

Dasar, Busuk! Itu namanya bukan lupa, sudah jelas ia sengaja ingin membuat Astral tidak bisa menyerang dan secara tidak langsung juga mencelakakanku! Kemarin ia menipuku dan menghancurkan hubunganku dan Astral, sekarang ia ingin mencelakakanku! Apa … sebegitunya ia membenciku …?

Tidak, tidak! Jangan menangis, Diriku! Makhluk seperti itu tidak pantas untuk ditangisi!

Pisau itu kembali melayang ke arahku. Sialnya, aku sedang berada di pinggir pilar, dan bodohnya, aku malah menghindar ke belakang. Gawat! Kakiku … kakiku tidak menapak!

"YUUMA!" Shark dan Astral berteriak panik. Badanku terjatuh, mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Aku memejamkan kedua permata _ruby_ milikku. Aku akan meninggal sebelum aku sempat bertemu _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ sekali lagi. Habislah sudah! Maafkan aku, _Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_!

"Eh …?" Aku merasa, badanku yang seharusnya terjauh, tiba-tiba saja seakan berhenti di udara. Aku membuka kedua permata _ruby_ milikku. Ah! Benar saja! Tubuhku terhenti di udara, dan kini _aura _ungu menyelimuti diriku. Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Vector. Vector kini merentangkan salah satu tangannya ke arahku, dan telapak tangannya terbuka lebar. Seringaian lebar masih terpasang di wajahnya. Tubuhku perlahan terangkat kembali ke atas.

Vector … menyelamatkanku …? Tidak! Jangan tertipu! Ini pasti salah satu rencananya juga! Kalau aku meninggal duluan, ia tidak akan bisa memanfaatkanku untuk memojokkan Astral!

Aku menatap Vector dengan tatapan kesal dan penuh kebencian.

"_Temee_, Vector! Caramu ini sangat kotor!" Seruku kesal.

"Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar tontonan yang menarik, Yuuma-_kun yo_!" Ucapnya padaku dengan nada senang. A-apa?! Jadi ia menyelamatkanku hanya karena ingin melihat "tontonan menarik"?! Ukh, siaaaaal!

Tubuhku kini kembali berdiri di atas pilar tadi. Baru saja aku kembali, Kotori tiba-tiba berteriak padaku.

"Menghindar, Yuuma!" Seru Kotori panik. Aku lalu kembali menoleh ke sampingku. Akh! Pisau menyebalkan itu kembali melayang ke arahku!

"Huaakh!" Aku buru-buru merebahkan tubuhku di atas permukaan pilar untuk menghindari pisau besar itu.

_Syuuung!_

Fuh! Selamat!

Aku menatap pisau besar itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pisau itu benar-benar napsu sekali ingin mencelakakanku, ya?! Persis seperti orang yang mengaktifkannya!

Ngomong-ngomong soal orang yang mengaktifkan, … aku lalu menoleh ke arah Vector.

Ukh, menyebalkan, ia masih saja menyeringai ke arahku, seakan benar-benar senang melihat perjuanganku mempertahankan nyawaku sendiri.

Kedua permata _ruby_ milikku terbelalak lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok Vector yang seharusnya duduk di atas singgasana, terganti oleh sosok lelaki … yang tadi kulihat di tangga …. Wajahnya masih tidak terlihat, tetapi seringaiannya terlihat jelas. Seperti … seringaian Vector …. Di sebelah lelaki itu, kini berdiri perempuan yang tadi digendong oleh lelaki itu di tangga. Kedua pergelang tangan perempuan itu diikat menjadi satu dengan sebuah tali. Walau wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, aku tahu, wanita itu kesal. Di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat _duel_ Astral dan _Number 96_, seorang pria kini bersujud dengan kedua orang pengawal yang menyilangkan masing-masing tongkat kayu tombak mereka di bawah wajah lelaki itu.

"_Bunuh …."_ Lelaki yang duduk di singgasana itu berucap dengan nada santai. Seringaian lelaki itu semakin lebar. Di balik nada santainya, terdengar nada puas saat ia memutuskan untuk membunuh lelaki di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku seakan tersengat listrik, dan semua pemandangan tadi menghilang, berubah kembali menjadi pemandangan duel Astral dan _Number 96_. Baru saja aku ingin menghela napas lega, tetapi napasku tetahan melihat sesosok _monster_ di _arena_ milik _Number 96_. Itu … _Number_ reruntuhan ini …? Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu saat melihatnya …? Seakan … sensasi aneh yang kurasakan sejak memasuki reruntuhan ini kini meningkat drastis ….

"_Bukah hanya kita, sepertinya Vector juga merasakannya …." _Aku buru-buru menoleh ke arah Vector. Benar saja, wajah Vector kini terlihat risih saat melihat _Number_ itu.

Istana Kerajaan Terkutuk …. Istana macam apa ini …? Bukan hanya menyeramkan, tetapi aku juga mengalami kejadian aneh sejak berada di sini. Dan lagi, apa jangan-jangan … Vector juga merasakannya …, sensasi dan perasaan aneh itu …?

Aneh, semuanya aneh, tidak bisa kumengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan istana ini?

**.**

"_Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu … pada siapa pun juga …."_

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ya, oke, jadi, pertama, saya akan bahas soal suara yang muncul di kepala Yuuma. Mungkin itu akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan saja. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa pemilik suara itu? Atau, darimana asal suara itu? Yah, gak usah ditebak juga gak apa, silakan menunggu _update_ aja kalau berkenan. Ahahaha!

Oh, ya, _gender bender_ bisa terjadi pada orang gak terduga loh. Saya _author_ pecinta _gender bender_ soalnya.

Lalu, arti istilah Jepang:

_**Ouji**_**: Pangeran**

_**Imouto**_**: Adik perempuan**

_**Daijoubu**_**: Tidak apa-apa**

_**Gomen**_**: Maaf**

_**Himei no Meikyuu**_**: **_**Labyrinth of scream**_

_**Tou-chan**_**: Ayah**

_**Kaa-chan**_**: Ibu**

_**Temee**_**: "Kau" dalam bentuk tidak sopan atau untuk menunjukkan bentuk kekesalan**

**Yuuma-**_**kun yo**_**: Yuuma-kun. (Menurut saya, **_**yo**_** itu Cuma untuk menekankan)**

Tidak dijamin 100% tepat, ya.

_Chapter_ ini _timeline_-nya _episode_ 101 dan 102. Kalau _chapter _depan _timeline_-nya sehabis _episode_ 115 dan sebelum _episode_ 116\. Dan bagi yang penasaran sama Shingetsu Rei, selamat! Shingetsu Rei akan muncul di _chapter_ depan! Tepatnya, dua chapter lagi, sih. Lalu … Yuuma akan lebih _OOC_ di _chapter_ itu …. Kenapa? Karena saya suka mengeluarkan sisi kepribadian Yuuma yang tidak terlihat. Yuuma memang selalu ceria di depan banyak orang, tetapi menurut saya, ia pasti sebenernya stres karena banyak hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Oke, sekian, maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada. _Thanks for reading_!


	3. Truth 3: The Biggest Chaos Inside Me

**The Real Truth**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Padahal aku ada di sampingnya, tetapi kenapa ia lebih mempedulikan orang lain yang bahkan tidak ada di sisinya …?

.

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **__ Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

_**Story © **__Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, AR, Maybe OOC, Shounen-ai, Gender bender, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, __etc__._

**.**

**Truth ****3**

_The Biggest Chaos Inside Me_

**.**

**.**

"Orang bernama Jinlong itu, roh _Numbers_, ada hubungannya denganmu saat kau masih menjadi manusia?" tanya Durbe padaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan … menyudutkan ….

Saat ini kami berdiri di atas gedung pencakar langit. Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini untuk bicara. Kurasa, aku memang perlu menceritakan soal apa yang terjadi di reruntuhan _Numbers_ yang kudatangi.

"Benar, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mempercayainya. Aku adalah seorang _varian warrior_ yang membanggakan." Aku berucap dengan mantap. Aku lalu menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kesal, seakan sedang merendahkan bumi yang sedang kupijak ini, beserta dengan para penghuninya yang hina. Aku lalu melanjutkan ucapanku, "Tidak mungkin aku punya hubungan dengan para manusia yang rendahan itu!"

"Aku juga tidak punya niat untuk mempercayainya," Durbe memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "tetapi aku memiliki ketertarikan pada reruntuhan yang tersisa." Durbe mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah langit. "Yang ada di sana adalah … legenda milik Nasch dan Merag."

Aku menatap ke arah Durbe dengan tatapan datar. Tentunya terdapat kekesalan di dalam diriku, tetapi aku berusaha menahannya. Ia adalah _Varian Nanakou Leader_ pengganti Nasch, aku tidak boleh asal bersikap kurang ajar di depannya. Aku lalu berkata pada Durbe, "Pada akhirnya, itu artinya kau mempercayainya."

Durbe menoleh ke arahku, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Ia lalu berseru dengan nada tegas penuh amarah, "Bukan begitu!" Ia menatap ke bawah. Tatapannya seakan menerawang jauh ke tempat yang lain, "Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan petunjuk tentang mereka berdua …."

Durbe kembali menatapku dengan tatapan tegas. Ia lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jika ada mereka, kekuatan _Nanakou_ akan berubah! Kita harus menemukan _Numbers_ yang tersisa, bagaimanapun caranya!"

Kami lalu berteleportasi, pergi dari tempat itu, berniat mencari _Numbers_ yang tersisa. Kami pergi menuju ke tempat yang berbeda.

Di dalam _portal_ penghubung dimensi, aku hanya bisa terbang sambil meratapi nasibku. Sungguh, miris. Aku sangat jarang menghormati orang, dan dari semua orang yang ada, aku memilih untuk menghormati Durbe. Kenapa Durbe, dan bukan Nasch atau Merag? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena, aku tidak pernah melihat Nasch atau Merag. Mungkin karena, Durbe adalah orang yang pertama kali bertemu denganku saat aku tereinkarnasi menjadi _varian_, dan ia juga orang pertama yang perhatian padaku. Sisanya, mereka hanya menganggapku teman kerja, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Teman kerja dilarang saling mencampuri urusan kerja satu sama lain, mungkin itu yang ada di dalam kepala mereka. Kalau Vector, mungkin lebih parah lagi, ia menganggapku orang yang menyenangkan untuk dikerjai. Tetapi, Durbe, berbeda. Sejak awal, ia yang mengurusku dan menjelaskan segala sesuatu padaku.

Ah, ya, aku memang _Varian Nanakou_ terakhir, yang ketujuh, aku paling _junior _di antara _Varian Nanakou_ yang lain. Karena itulah, aku sebenarnya—walau aku tidak mau mengakuinya—sangat takut karena aku tidak mengerti tentang dunia yang kutinggali, bahkan tentang spesiesku sendiri. Tidak seperti manusia yang lahir sejak bayi dengan tidak mengerti apa-apa dari kedua orang tua mereka, _varian_ lahir dengan sendirinya dan sudah memiliki pemahaman bahasa sejak awal. Kami tidak perlu makan atau oksigen untuk bertumbuh dan berkembang, karena kami tidak akan mengalami hal itu.

Tidak seperti _varian_ lain yang sudah berumur sampai ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan tahun, umurku sendiri sampai sekarang masih kurang dari 100 tahun. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak percaya ketika mendengar cerita Jinlong di reruntuhan itu. Aku yakin, Mizael di cerita Jinlong pasti sudah berumur sama seperti para _Varian Nanakou_ lainnya.

Awalnya, hanya Durbe yang peduli padaku, tetapi akhirnya, Alito dan Girag juga lama-lama menjadi akrab denganku. Tetapi, daripada peduli, mungkin mereka lebih mengapku sebagai _rival_ mereka. Kata mereka, aku menyebalkan, tetapi mereka tidak akan layak berkata begitu sampai mereka mengalahkanku. Yeah, aku lebih kuat dari Alito dan Girag. Intinya, mereka hanya menganggapku sebagai orang menyebalkan yang harus dikalahkan—walau di sisi lain mereka menganggapku sahabat—dan mungkin karena faktor itu juga yang menyebabkanku menjadi lebih memilih untuk menghormati Durbe. Durbe bukan sahabatku, mungkin kami hanya sekedar teman, atau kurang …. Dan, rasanya … Durbe sangat sulit untuk dijangkau …. Lama-kelamaan, akhirnya aku juga menyadari sesuatu lagi. Aku merasakan kepedulian Durbe berkurang seiring waktu.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku sudah merasa, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dariku dalam pikiran Durbe, sayang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Yang tidak kusangka adalah, Durbe menceritakan padaku tentang Nasch dan Merag, _varian_ yang hilang, sekaligus dua orang penting yang paling berharga bagi Durbe.

Sungguh, rasanya aku tidak sanggup mendengar saat Durbe bercerita tentang kedua _varian_ itu. Mungkin Durbe menyadari bahwa aku tidak suka saat ia membahasa tentang kedua _varian_ itu, karena itu, Durbe lama-lama jadi menutup topik soal Nasch dan Merag. Entah memang karena ia memikirkanku, atau ia memang ingin menyimpan tentang kedua _varian_ itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya, kupikir ia sudah melupakan mereka. Tetapi, nyatanya, tidak …, ia tidak pernah melupakan mereka ….

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Durbe sebelum ini, aku menyadari sesuatu. _Aku tidak akan pernah menang dari Nasch dan Merag …._

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku harus marah ketika Durbe lebih mempedulikan orang lain dibandingkan diriku? Itu, 'kan, haknya. Aku sama sekali tidak berhak untuk marah atau merasa tersakiti.

Aku tersenyum miris. Perjalanan menuju ke _Varian Sekai _yang biasanya terasa sangat singkat, kini terasa panjang karena perasaanku yang kacau balau.

**.**

"_Mungkin aku merasa seperti ini karena keegoisanku. Aku memang egois. Apa mungkin, ini chaos terbesar yang ada di dalam diriku …?"_

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

_Can I kill Durbe now_? Jujur, saya memang suka sama Durbe, dia ganteng, keren, berkacamata, kayaknya pinter, pokoknya "_he's my type_" banget, deh! Tetapi, satu yang saya gak suka dari dia …. KENAPA DIA NYIA-NYIAIN MIZAEL DAN LEBIH MILIH NASCH DAN MERAG?! _Yes, I understood_,Nasch_ and _Merag_ is his BEST BEST BEST FRIEND_! Tetapi, lihat juga ke posisi Mizael. Seorang Mizael menghormati seseorang, itu WOW banget! Tetapi, di saat ia menghormati seseorang, orang itu malah lebih peduli sama orang lain yang bahkan tidak ada di sisinya! Padahal, Mizael jelas-jelas ada di SEBELAHNYA! Mizael peduli sama Durbe, Mizael hormat sama Durbe, CUMA SAMA DURBE! _Okay_, mungkin ke Kaito juga, tetapi Mizael tetap kurang aja sama Kaito, dan mungkin Kaito dihormati olehnya hanya sebagai lawan yang sepadan. Terus, Durbe? Masa hanya karena ia _leader_? _No_, _no_, _then_, _how about_ Nasch? Saya rasa, Mizael jauh lebih hormat sama Durbe dibanding sama Nasch, Merag, atau _varian_ lain.

Ah, maaf, cukup sekian curcol saya …. Lalu, _Varian Nanakou_ itu artinya _Seven Varian Emperor_.

Ah, maaf, _chapter_ ini singkat banget, Sebenarnya, harusnya _chapter_ tiga bukan ini, tetapi _chapter_ di mana Rei dan Yuuma bertemu. Sayang, mendadak ide tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Mizael muncul di kepala saya.

Uh, _okay_, sekian. Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan _feeling_ yang gagal menyentuh perasaan. Tetapi, serius, percaya sama saya, kalau Anda perhatikan baik-baik di _**ZEXAL II**_, sampe Mizael meninggal, hidupnya itu menyedihkan banget …. Dilupakan sama semua orang. Uhuhu, saya mau nangis …. _Okay_, saya pamit dulu sebelum nangis di sini …. Sampai _chapter_ depan ….


End file.
